Savin' Me
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Danny is singing about Sam in the park. But what happens when she overhears him? Song Savin' Me by Nickelback. DxS DUH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a one-shot that poped into my head. I hope you like it!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Nickelback's song 'Savin' me'. I know it's depressing.**

PHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOM

**A**fter a long day of fighting ghosts fifthteen-year-old Danny Fenton, of should I Danny Phantom at the moment, flew to his favorite spot in Amity- uh- Park. No really the park of Amity Park. I give up!

He loved to go deep into the forest as Phantom or Fenton, because almost no one came back here. He loved to come here after a long day of school or fighting ghost, he came here to think of just lay back.

The favorite thing about this place was that he loved to lay in the trees and pet a stray cat that he had found a couple months ago. Cats seemed to be very in-tuned with the spirit world and the spirits of it. Every evil ghost that she seemed to meet she hated, but not him.

Danny landed on the ground in front of the cat, she looked up and streched. Danny smiled, picked her up and flew into the tree and sat down putting her on his lap. He began to strok her, she started to pur. He loved this cat, one look and you could tell why. The cat was all black but her paws which were white, and her eyes were a ghostly green. She looked like a cat version of Phantom, and thus she was named Phantom.

Another thing Danny loved to do here was sing. He had never sang in front of people before, but Sam had heard him before and said he was great and should try-out for the talent show. Danny never had the time or the courage to do so though. But here there was no one to judge him except for Phantom, but she seemed to like him. He started to sing one of his favorite songs by Nickelback.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
_

He could see why ghost are mad and want revenge. They are stuck here, Heaven's gates WON'T open for them.

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

He always thought of Sam everytime he sang this song. He wouldn't addmit it but he did have a crush on her. After getting over Paulling and Valerie he saw the person he really love was alway right in front of him.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'_

But he didn't know if she loved him back. What if she didn't? It would ruin their friendship.

_And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right_

She has always teaching me something. Like how she was right that Paullina was a shallow witch. She only liked Phantom not Fenton, they were the same person!

_And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me_

He wanted to show Sam that he loved her and that he would do anything for her. Leave anything for her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

And I wish that she could say how she felt about him.

Danny sighed, he felt Phantom puring very loudly. She always did when she liked the song that he was singing. "Did you like that Phantom? I just wish that Sam would, I was thinking about her throughout the whole song you know. I wish I could tell her that I love her, but she might not feel the same." He sighed again. "Well I better get going." he picked up Phantom and flew to the ground and placed Phantom on the ground. "Bye Phantom, see you soon." and he flew off not knowing that he was overheard by someone.

And that someone was Sam.

PHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOMPHANTOM

**I hope you like it. I might do Sam's point of view and maybe them getting together. That is if I get a lot of reviews TELLING me to. So review!**

**TTFN!**


	2. Sam's POV

**Hiya! I got a lot of reviews saying to post Sam's pov so here it is! **

_There are very few personal problems that cannot be solved by a suitable application of high explosives. _

**PhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantom**

**S**am's foot steped on a twig and it cracked. She held the unlit flash light in her right hand and pushed the lone strand of hair out of her face with her left. She loved going deep into the forest, there was no one there to bother her. No one there to here her cry, not that she cried that much. Only once, and that was when Danny was thinking about going out with Valerie. She sighed, the only one who listened to her was a cat that she had found here. I reminded her of Danny, it was all black but it had white paws just like boots. And she had green eyes that when she looked into them she saw Danny. She had named her Phantom, I know very cheesey but that's what she named her.

When ever she talked about Danny, Phantom(the cat) would always get excited. She never knew why.

Sam walked into her favorite spot quietly, no Phantom in sight when she heard a voice- and it was singing. She froze. It was coming from the tree five feet away. Sam walked up as quiet as her combat boots would allow her to go and looked up. It was Danny, he was singing her favorite song by Nickelback.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
_

That makes sense coming from a ghost's point of view. They are stuck here, no wonder they are so mad.

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

That's how I feel about you Danny. Your always there to save me when I'm falling.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'_

But you might not like me back. What would happen then? Out friendship would be ruined. I wouldn't do that, but I wish I knew how you felt.

_And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right_

You alway teach me when not to do somethinng. You tell me what you think. With all the ghost fighting you have gotton so smart and cuning. Just in different ways.

_And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me_

I would leave this life for you, I would die for you. I just wish that I knew that you would do the same for me. I wish you could tell me.

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

It is worth saving you and saving me. I wish I could say it, tell you. But it might ruin everything.

She heard Danny sigh, then for the first time noticed that Phantom was in his lap. He started to talk to her. "Did you like that Phantom? I just wish that Sam would, I was thinking about her throughout the whole song you know. I wish I could tell her that I love her, but she might not feel the same." Sam gasped then quickly put her hand over her mouth.

He loved her?

Danny continued. "Well I better get going." O no! I don't want him to see me listening in on him. Sam ran behind a tree a few feet away. "Bye Phantom, see you soon." and he flew away. Sam walked out from behind the tree frozen in awe.

Phantom noticed her and walked over to her, Sam looked down at her. "I guess Danny and I think alike. We both named you Phantom." Sam sat down on the ground petting Phantom for a little while, then she stood up. "I better be going. See you later." And she made her way out of the forest.

_'This is so confusing. Danny liked her, no he said that he LOVED her.' _Sam thought. _'Maybe I should tell him that I fell the same way. And he said he was thinking of me when he sang that song. Talk about weird, I was thinking about him. But I'm not sure.'_ Sam stopped and looked around to see where she was and without relizing it she had walked to Danny's house.

_'If that's not a sign I should tell him, I don't know what is.'_ So with that last thought Sam walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. _'This is it.'_

**PhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantom**

**There it is! Please tell me if you want the chapter of Danny and Sam getting together! I'm sure you do becuase you don't want to be left hanging. But review anyways!**

**TTFN!**


	3. Together!

**HI! I'M BACK! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry, I'm feeling evil today. I had a great time in LA and at the beach. It is sad to know that I was 2 or 3 blocks away from where they were filming American Idol and was still watching it on T.V.! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. By the way, I have decided that this is going to be how Danny and Sam got together in my story in "It's Time" So if you like this story and Harry Potter (It's a crossover) check it out.**

**Savin'MePhantomSavin'MePhantomSavin'MePhantomSavin'MePhantom**

_**H**eaven's gates won't open up for me_  
_With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

"Hi Sam, what are you doing here?" asked Danny after he opened the front door. _'Wow, she's so beautiful.' _he thought.

"I need to tell you something, something important." Sam said with a troubled tone.

"Sure come in, my parents are still on vacation at that ghost convention." said Danny shutting the door and walking into the living room. "Sit down."

Sam sat on the couch and Danny sat next to her, close enough to smell her shampoo but not close enough to scare her. "So, what do you have to tell me?" he asked.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you_

"I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it." Sam said very fast, Danny smiled. She always did that when she was nervous. Same sighed. "I heard you in the park today."

_Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Danny's heart did a flip. _'She heard me! What does she think? Does she feel the same or is she discussed?' _All these things were ran over and over again in Danny's head, but all he said was. "Oh."

Sam laughed. "It's Ok, the funny thing is that when you were singing I was thinking about you too."

"What?" said Danny confused.

Sam smiled, _'He's so cute hen he's confused.'_

"What I mean is, I feel the same way. I didn't know if you felt the same way or what it would do to our friendship." explained Sam, the she looked into Danny's soft baby blue eyes and said. "Danny, I love you."

Danny was on cloud nine. "I love you too." then a thought crossed he mind. "But, I don't want to put you in danger. If my enemies knew you and I were together they might use that against me. They might hurt you."

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

Sam frowned. "Danny I don't care. I love you and I want to be with you. I will take the risk, besides the same thing could happen even if we are friends. Tuck and I know that." she smiled. "It's you choice."

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Then I choose," Danny paused. "You. Only you." and he kissed her.

Oblivious to the kissing couple they were being watched. Jazz Fenton walked quietly back to her room and closed the door.

She picked up the phone and dialed. After three rings there was an answer. "Hello?" said Tucker Foley on the other line.

"Hi Tuck, it's Jazz. Guess who are finally together." said Jazz smiling.

"Sam and Danny?" Tucker guessed.

"Yep!" she exclaimed.

"Heck Yes!" yelled Tucker making Jazz pull the phone away from her ear and making her laugh.

**I hope you like it! Please read my other story!**


End file.
